Just Random
by Davey13
Summary: this is a story i thought of in half and hour and felt like uploading it haha Read Review and Enjoy (:


***DAvEy: hey guess this is a random story i thought about in like half n hour  
i understand if you wont enjoy it but anyways i hope you do.  
i see a lot of people want me to continue my old stories.  
i might do that lets just see what happens. **

**anways Read Review and Enjoy (:**

**-DAvEy**

"Talent show in couple weeks I really can't wait for it" said sixteen year old chipmunk Alvin Seville.  
He's been practicing for the talent show with his two bothers Simon and Theodore.

"Alright so what song shall we practice this time" asked Theodore.  
They sat there and thought while Alvin went through his iPod looking at songs.

"I got it guys!" Simon and Theodore looked at him. "What song Alvin?" they both asked.

"Walls by All Time Low" Alvin said smirking. "Uh sure" Simon and Theodore said.  
Alvin went and fixed the mic while Simon and Theodore checked the guitars and drums.  
As they were in the schools auditorium practicing some People were in there looking at the chipmunks set up.

As they finished and Alvin spoked into the mic people quiet down.

"Hey guys I'm sorry if were bothering you but were gonna rehearse a couple songs for the talent show in a couple weeks so umm yeah"

There was this one Chipette that the chipmunks know would stay behind after school for classes.  
Her name. Jeanette Miller. She was busy doing her homework there in the auditorium.  
She was the shy quiet one who people didn't seem to noticed much. Alvin seemed to noticed her sitting there.

"Jeanette would be here" he said as he fixed his guitar strap and mic.  
"Okay Alvin ready?" Alvin didn't move his eyes from Jeanette. "Yeah let's start this"

Alvin went close to his mic. "I hope you enjoy our rehearsal while your here"  
Alvin Stroked his electric guitar trying to get Jeanettes attention which somehow worked.  
He kept his eyes on Jeanette while she looked at him.

"What does he want now the least I want is too see him after what happen" Jeanette thought.

The weird part was Alvin was dating Jeanette which was shocking to a lot of people on campus.  
Jeanette was mad at Alvin  
because he had been controlling  
her a bit too much and when she would look or ask for him he would hide and she would notice.

That really pissed her off. She was on the verge of breaking up with him.

"This song is called Walls hit it guys" Alvin kept his eyes on Jeanette as did she.

"Hey there it's good to see you again,  
It never felt right calling this "just friends".  
I'm happy, if you're happy, with yourself."

Jeanette slowly put her stuff down and decided to listen to the rest of the  
Song.

"Take off your shirt, your shoes,  
those skinny jeans I bought for you.  
We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose.

I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself."

Alvin looked back at Jeanette

"I wanna fall so in love (so in love), with you, and no one else,  
Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,  
Let the walls break down."

Jeanettes face expression seem to change from serious to some kind of smirk.

"What a liar" she thought. Alvin continued to look at her.

"I used to wear you like a ball and chain,"

"oh yeah he did" Jeanette thought.

"I'd run and hide at the call of my name."

"That's also true" Jeanette thought.

"It was obvious you were too much for me.  
Oblivious, I was young and horny.

Jeanette tried not to laugh.

"In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again."

"liar" she mouth to Alvin. Alvin noticed what she said. And narrowed his eyebrows.

"Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then..."

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"'Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself.  
I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,  
Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,  
Let the walls break

I can't breathe, my body's shaking.  
You've got a way with the way you take me,  
'Cause you break me down,  
You know you break me down..."

Jeanette continued to look at him as Alvin did his guitar solo.

"Im gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself.  
I wanna fall so in love, (so in love) with you, and no one else,  
Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,  
Let the walls break down."

Alvin an Jeanette both looked at each other.

"Break down these walls, I built around myself.  
Let the walls break down. (break down these walls)  
'Cause you break me down, (cause you break me down, cause you break me down)  
Let the walls break down."

The chipmunks finished and the people in the room clapped. Alvin fixed his hair.

"Thank you guys" he stroked his guitar again. And Jeanette looked at him.

"*sighs* Alvin Alvin Alvin" she shook her head as he looked at her.

"Why is she still angry" Alvin thought.

"psst Alvin over here" someone said behind the curtains.

"Hey Keichi my man!" Alvin went and put around his arms around him. "What brings you here?"

Keichi was a shy kid also an was fun to be around  
also what people didn't know was his talent.

He was able to sing high pitch tones. Nobody knew that though since he was quiet all the time.

"I was wondering if i could jam with you guys atleast two songs please?"

The three chipmunk brothers looked at each other.

"Sure why not" the three chipmunks said at the same time

"What song?" Alvin asked

Keichi smirked and said "Ignorance by Paramore"

Alvin smiled "I see where this is going"

Alvin went back to his mic while Simon put another mic stand across from him. Alvin spoked into the mic.

"This one is called Ignorance"  
"One two one two three four OH!"

Keichi grabbed the mic as the song began and Alvin and kei began head banging.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out"

People clapped as they prepared for the next song.

**Song: Walls**

**Artist: All Time Low**

**Song: Ignorance**

**Artist: Paramore**


End file.
